Nothing Ever Goes Right
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: AU. Sasuke was left alone after his parents died, now he's struggling to survive on his own and Naruto isn't making it any easier. NaruSasu. High School fic.
1. Out to Sea

FoxDemonYouko590: This kinda just popped into my head while listening to Smile Empty Soul…Enjoy.

Warning: This is Shonenai...maybe will turn into yaoi. This is also NaruSasu so if you don't enjoy a uke Sasuke then leave. This is also an AU in the 'high school' time period…I know it's overused…

Sasuke is 19 while everyone else is 17…except the 'teachers' and people…yeah…

* * *

"Alright kids, have a good weekend and have fun at the talent show tonight!" I snorted as Kakashi said that. Fun isn't exactly on my list tonight but I did sign up for it…I really didn't want to go play a stupid song; I just wanted to get out of working for tonight…

"Hey Sasuke, can you come here please?" I snapped my head up and frowned, walking towards Kakashi's desk.

"What's up?" I heard him sigh and I knew that this wasn't good.

"Sasuke, you do realize you're failing right? You haven't handed in any projects and you haven't gotten above a sixty on your tests," I stared blankly at him, "I would give you some extra credit but it wouldn't help. I've asked some of your other teachers and you're not doing well their either."

"So? I know I'm going to fail, I don't care." I retorted, he's pissing me off…I didn't need him to tell me I'm a worthless piece of crap.

"Sasuke, you-" I looked over and saw Naruto walking back into the classroom.

"Hey, Kakashi I left a book here last period. Oh hey Sasuke!" I was confused, how did he know my name? I'm usually invisible to everyone…

"Um, well Sasuke I'll talk to you later but I just wanted to inform you of your situation."

"Whatever." I walked out of the class, slamming the door on my way out. The fact is that to do the stupid projects you need a computer and I don't have one; not everyone is graced with electronics. I'm basically just trying to survive life without starving or ending up on the streets. Considering I've got only a few possessions to my name, an acoustic guitar, some clothes, and pair of shoes. Oh yeah, a toothbrush too.

You see, awhile back my parents had it made, cars, houses, and money. They got comfortable and did think any thing would ever go wrong but one day my dad messed with people he really shouldn't have. They burnt down ours houses, took our cars and worst of all they killed my family but my brother and I ran and escaped. My brother then had taken me in for a year until he couldn't afford me anymore and he disappeared. I was left with absolutely nothing so I had to skip school for two years and work my ass off until I could afford an apartment…which makes me older than everyone else in this stupid school.

I've lived in the same apartment for four years now and it's beginning to get a little too expensive; almost 300 dollars a month. To most people they'd probably say that's nothing but to a person who's just trying to survive day by day, it's hard. I'm gonna try and win this talent show because it's 200 dollars for first place, and even if I get second or third I still get money.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" I turn around and notice that Naruto is running down the hall like a maniac trying to catch up with me. I'm confused as all hell since I've never even talked to him and now he's acting like we're friends…heh, friends.

I continue walking not really wanting to deal with him, or gain attention to myself. "Wait up asshole!" I turn around and he runs right into me, now since I'm about 170 pounds and he's probably over 200 I fell straight to the floor. I give him a glare and stand up.

"Why are you wasting my time?" I notice that there are a lot of people looking at us now and I'm tempted to just walk away and skip the rest of school.

"I, uh, wanted to know if wanted to hang out with a bunch of my friends tonight?" He seemed really nervous and I almost pitied him, but I knew better than that.

"You've never even spoke to me once before, so why would I want to hang out with someone like you." I said in the coldest, most emotionless voice I could muster.

"Well…I kinda wanted to get to know you. We've been classmates for four years and I just thought…"

"You thought wrong." I turned away from him and walked straight out of the school.

---

I go on in about 10 minutes and I'm seriously shaking in my year old Converse. I never realized there could be talent in Konoha but I guess I'm wrong. There's also about 300 people in the audience…I never thought it could be this hard. I doubt anyone is going to take me seriously since they don't even know me.

"Up next is Sasuke Uchiha with his rendition of Out to Sea by Smile Empty Soul." I hear the announcer say and I walk out on the stage noticing that every one is just staring…this is gonna be the death of me.

I closed my eyes and breathed deep starting on the rhythm and went at it.

_The air is cold I'm getting old__  
And__ going nowhere__  
This job is shit, __I __wanna__ quit__  
But money is scarce  
I'm on my knees begging please but you don__'t care__  
Everyday seems the same, a__nother blank stare_

I look out in the crowd and continue, if I want to win I have to stop thinking.

_All I want is to be__  
To__ feel like there's a part of me__  
That still believes__  
And all my hopes and my dreams__  
To know that there's a heart that beats inside of me__  
Again_

_I hate this town, __a__nd all the sounds__  
That__ drive me crazy  
I __wanna__ run and buy a g__un, But I'__m too lazy__  
I feel so dead, I feel so numb__  
But nothing phase me  
__I check my pulse, But nothings there__  
I think I'm fading_

I sing the chorus again and finish the song. I'm about to leave when I get a full standing ovation and I smile waving as I go off stage.

"We're going to have a 15 minute intermission so the judges can deliberate."

I walk outside into the cool air and sit down on a bench nearby placing my guitar next to me. I think that was the best I've played in a long while…I sung my fuckin' heart out. I'm desperate for this money because if I don't get it then I'm gonna be evicted.

"Hey good job emo boy." I look up and see Naruto standing there, "If I'd have known you'd been here tonight I wouldn't have asked you to hang out."

I snorted, "Why are you talking to me? What's this sudden interest?" He shrugged.

"You fascinate me. You've been in this school for four years and have yet to make a single friend…I just thought—" I get a sense of déjà vu and cut him off before he could finish.

"Stop thinking, because seriously I don't need your pity." I get up to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

"I really did enjoy you playin' up there though…just to let you know." I mumble a thank you and grab my guitar, walking back inside.

--

"Alright folks it's time to announce our winners! Will all the nominees please come out to the stage?"

I walk out and wait for the names to be called.

"Okay for our second runner up we have…Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi!" Everyone clapped, while I rolled my eyes. "You guys win $50 dollars! Have fun!" While the crowd settled down I figured out in my head how much money I have saved to see if I could pay for rent this month…I have sixty dollars from all my street playing but even if I win I would still be forty in the hole…this sucks. Unless I get a miracle I'll be out of the stupid apartment this month…godfuckingdammnit.

"Our first runner up is…Temari! You win $100 dollars!" I don't even remember what she did but I'm getting impatient waiting…

"Alright and now for first place and $200 dollars…" I looked at her and saw her eyes almost bug out of her head, "Sasuke Uchiha?" I smile and jump and down, looking like a complete idiot. I ran over to the girl and grabbed the money, "Here you go kid…you wanna hear an encore audience?"

I froze…another song? I heard the audience screaming and there were a few boo's but I kept a small smile on my face. "How about it kid? Get his guitar out here!" I growled at someone came out with it, practically letting it drag across the floor too; I don't like other people touching my things.

"Uhh, this is The Hit by Smile Empty Soul." I sound like a fuckin' wreck but I begin the song anyway.

_Hey record company, do you need a hit  
__'Cause I need a hit too, to give me a different view__  
Hey Mr. Producer do you want a hit__  
Cause I want a hit too, to keep me from hitting you_

_Just being in the same room with you__  
Makes me want to get high  
__So I can forget you__  
Just being in the same room with you__  
I think I'm losing my mind__  
I've got nothing to lose._

_Hey landlord, do you need the rent  
__'Cause I need the rent too, so I can afford food__  
Hey baby do you need some of my time__  
'Cause I need my time too, to not think about you_

_Take me away from these people  
__That__ want shit __from me  
__Just tell them I'm busy, __So fuck off and die_

I walked off stage to cheering and I sighed. Great, I got myself more attention then I wanted to. Walking outside I hear Naruto and his friends talking, I've never eavesdropped on a person before but now I was really curious to see what they were saying.

"Dude that kid was awesome; I didn't even know he went to our school."

"I know! Hey Naruto how far on the bet have you come?" What's this bet…?

"Uhh, about that. I think that we should just forget about it. I don't wanna give him false hope or anything. I don't want him to fall in love with me or anything." I knew what they were talking about now. Me, I'm this bet. That's why he suddenly started to talk to me…that asshole!

"Aww is Uzumaki scared? C'mon all you gotta do is go on a date with the creep. I'll even give ya twenty bucks if ya do it." I suddenly got very sad, like is my existence only worth twenty dollars to these people? How dare they humiliate me like that?

"Fine but I'm not doing this willingly. I gotta get home but I'll talk to ya guys later." They all scattered in different directions and I sat in the same spot. I felt a tear slip down my face, I'm truly pathetic…I didn't want to move, my body felt numb.

I'll never have any friends because people think I'm a joke…I stood up and punched the wall, probably breaking my hand but I didn't care. I was furious for people thinking I'm a joke, but if I gave in then wouldn't that be what they wanted?

They want to see me broken but what they don't know won't hurt them right?

You can't break what's already broken…doesn't anyone understand that?

Itachi and that stupid gang, they all left me to die and inside I'm dead already. I didn't care about that stupid apartment anymore, I needed a release. It's not like I can do this often so I grabbed my guitar and started a slow jog to the nearest bar. If I need to spend all my money to forget then so be it.

It's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think, if I get some reviews I'll continue. 


	2. Rain, rain go away

Warning: Definite OOC Gaara. Cursing. Some sexual suggestions.

Burdela: No the lyrics last chapter are all copyrighted to Smile Empty Soul…I wish I wrote them though ' Thanks for your review!

To my other reviewers: Thank you also! I really need your input .

Disclaimer: I do not own Rihanna or Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Going to the bar is a regular occurrence to me nowadays, that night I went to the bar I spent all my money on alcohol but I made it back and more by doing 'Drunken Karaoke'. I actually made a friend that night too; I think he said his name is Gaara.

I can't wait for tonight because I'm going back there again to get some money. I haven't gotten a lot of attention since the talent show and Naruto is still trying to go on that stupid date with me, I usually ignore him though.

"Sasuke!" I snap my head up at Kakashi's screaming. "That's it! You've slept in my class everyday this week, go to the office! Except a referral in the mail!" I got my things and smirked as I walked out of the class screaming 'FREEDOM' as the class snickered. (A/N: In my school they give you a referral where you get you're punishment from the principal, the teacher can't give you detention).

Instead of walking to the office I went to the bathroom to see if I could sneak out the window, but as soon as I walked in there I regretted it. "Oh hey Sasuke!" I grunted and walked over to the window unlatching the lock. "Are you just going to ignore me?" I grunted again and threw my books out the window; it was going to be a very tight squeeze. "Wait! Aren't you gonna get in trouble? There's camera's you know."

"No duh dipshit I could care less." I lifted myself on the ledge and put my head out of the window, shit suck stomach in…I'm gonna have to ask him for help…"Asshole, help me out."

"Why should I?" I sighed; I guess I have no choice.

"I'll, uh, hang out with you?" I tried to push out with my hands but that wasn't working to well.

"Seriously? No lie?" I grunted and I guess he took that as a yes since he started to push me out. I squeezed my stomach in and felt myself slip out of the window. I rolled out and took a huge breath of air; I am never doing that again. "So uh can you go out tonight?"

"Why are you so interested in me? Is it cause of that bet," I saw him get wide-eyed and I frowned, "you didn't think it was a secret did you? Here's a little hint, next time you talk to your friends, go to a more private place." I stood up to go walk away but I heard him yell 'wait' and I stopped.

"I know that bet was fucked up but I really didn't want to go through with it, but I'm really starting to like you. I don't know why but I want to get to know you more, please?"

I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair, "Alright come to Orochimaru's Bar downtown and we'll hang out I guess…oh and make sure you bring lots of cash, you're buying!" I started to walk away and I smirked…this asshole is going to die when he comes to the bar tonight.

--

"Settle down everyone! We've got a very special duet tonight…our very own Sasuke and his friend Gaara are here to sing the Umbrella Remix by Rihanna!" I chuckled as I grabbed my very special rainbow umbrella and headed on stage with Gaara by my side.

Gaara did the Jay-Z/Chris Brown parts and I, of course, did the Rihanna parts, since I'm such a girl…note the sarcasm.

_"Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine__  
Rihanna__ where you at?"_

I started to sing and I danced around sexually, grinding my hips against his and ran my hands through my hair.

_"When the sun shines, we'll shine together__  
Told you I'll be here forever__…"_

I opened up the umbrella and grabbed Gaara,

_"When the sun shines, we'll shine together__  
Told you I'll be here forever__  
Said I'll always be a friend__  
Took an oath __I'ma__ stick it out till the end  
__Now that it's raining more than ever  
__Know that we'll still have each other__  
You can stand under my umbrella __ella__ella__ella__ eh __eh__eh__…"_

I sung as I pulled him under it and kissed him, which definitely got some crowd reaction. Before I knew it, it was time for the chorus and I winked at him, knowing that he wanted it to be extra special.

_"__You can run into my arms__" _he sung and I grinded up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck._  
"__It's okay don't__ be alarmed__"_ I followed._  
"__Come into me__" _he kissed my neck and his hands travelled down to my stomach…_  
"__There's no distance in between our love__" _I sung, almost moaning as he put his hand down the front of my pants…is this getting to sexual?_  
"__So go on and say my name some more__"_ I turned around and he kissed me fully on the mouth, I'll just let them think we're totally drunk._  
"__I'll be all you need and more (ah__…__ready?)__"_ We finished the song and almost fell off the stage as we started laughing.

"Sasuke…that was awesome!" I chuckled as he practically hung off my neck, barely able to stand up. "How much money do you think we made? 100?" I led him over to a bar stool and placed him there.

"Hey I'll be back, gotta find someone." Before I knew it I was searching around the place for Naruto and I found him in the back sipping on what looked like a Mike's Hard Lemonade…damn sissy. I slid on the seat across from his, "Yo, didn't think you'd come."

"Uhh…well…nice performance. I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?" I almost choked on my spit.

"HELL NO!" I think I said that a little too instantly…"I mean, he's just a friend…I met him a couple of weeks ago." I saw him smile and I grunted, "Look I got one more song to do and then we'll leave, k?" I saw him nod; I don't even know why I'm putting so much effort speaking to this asshole. I walked over and saw Gaara making out with one of the bartenders.

"Sasuke get your ass up here!" I ran up to the stage and put my guitar on.

"Umm…this song doesn't involve anything sexual," I heard the boo's and I laughed, "Sorry folks, but this song does, uhh, mean a lot to me."

_Take a photograph,__It'll be the last,__  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,__  
I don't have a past__I just have a chance,__  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain __rain__ go away,__ Come again another day,  
__All the__ world is waiting for the sun.__  
Is it you I want,__ Or just the notion  
__Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

_Rain __rain__ go away, __Come again another day,__  
All the world is waiting for t__he sun.__  
To lie here under you,__ Is all that I could ever do,__  
To lie here under you is all,__  
To __lie here under you is all that I__ could ever do,__  
Rain __rain__ g__o away,__  
Come again another day,  
__All the world is waiting for the sun__…_

I finished and got off the stool, bowing and smiling. "Here kid, 300 bucks…you did great." I smiled and jumped off the stage. I walked to the back of the bar and noticed that Naruto was gone. I shrugged, not really caring to much.

When I got to my apartment I noticed that there was an envelope taped to the door and I glared at it, I sensed that this wasn't good news. I tore it open and saw in big capital letters 'NOTICE OF EVICTION' at the top, I stared at it not really comprehending it. I paid the rent, didn't I?

I walked downstairs to the office and knocked. "Come in!" I opened the door and saw a freaky looking guy sitting at a desk reading a book. "How may I help you?"

"I, uh, got this eviction notice just now but I paid the rent! I don't know how…"

"Oh…well you did pay it but it was in counterfeit money." My eyes went wide and I almost puked right there.

"Counter…feit?" I wanted to die right there, "You're not gonna send me police out to get me are you?" He shook his head and I let out a huge breath.

"But you are going to have to leave, kid. I'm sorry but now you're two months behind…I suggest you quit whatever job you have now and I'm gonna need your key back tomorrow." I felt my world crashing around me at that moment, after tomorrow I'm going to have no place to go…

I nodded and turned around; I didn't trust my voice at this point. I opened the door to my apartment and closed it, collapsing against it. I fell to the floor and at this point, I cried. After tomorrow, I have no where to go…I have to live on the streets.

I have to live on the streets…

Before I knew it, I fell over to the floor and the world faded into black.

--

I've packed all of my things into an old gym bag and grabbed my guitar. Heading downstairs I still didn't comprehend that I no longer have anywhere to go. I probably won't see Gaara again since I'm never going to that bar again…I reached the counter and placed my key on the counter not saying a word. Once outside I decided that I might as well go to the park to see if I can make some money. It sucks that I stopped playing this week just to go to that stupid bar, now all I have is some useless fake money.

I sat on a bench and started to play some random song that came to my mind. I don't even know if people are watching but I continued to sing until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sasuke!" I looked up and saw Gaara standing over me and I smiled.

"Oh…hey." He sat next to me and sighed.

"I'm guessing you're not going back there tonight." I was confused when he said that because wouldn't that mean…he knew?

"You knew didn't you…?" I got up, "You knew that place was a fraud, didn't you?" I suddenly wanted to punch him right in the face.

"Look, the first time I met you, you seemed so sad. I wanted you to have a good time and just let go for a moment." I glared at him; he was the reason why I let my guard down for a reason...he only fucking pitied me!

"Get away from me. I don't ever want to see you again." I watched him stand up and nod, slowly walking away from the park.

"Hey mister…?" I looked down and saw a kid tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. "Can you play another song? Please?" I managed to smile slightly and I took my seat on the bench.

--

The weekend came and went fast, I've managed to make thirty dollars which is going towards laundry, eating and showering at the truck stop. I figured that life outside is so peaceful…but it's still dangerous.

Walking into Kakashi's class I see Naruto waiting by my desk, I haven't really thought of him until now.

"Hey Sasuke." I nodded at him, "Sorry about Friday. My aunt called and said there was an emergency at home. I, uh, wanted to make it up to you."

"Look, I know you really don't want to be around me so why don't you just give up, okay? I don't know you; you don't know me, let's keep it that way."

"I do want to get to know you though! Stop pushing me away, let me be your friend goddamnit!" I felt anger rise up in me and I punched him straight in the jaw. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at us; I swore I heard someone drop their books too. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't need nor want your friendship, I appreciate the concern but I don't need it from someone like you." He stood up and leaned in close to me, breathing on my neck.

"You wanna know the real reason why I wanna be your friend? I like you, a lot. I wanna see a smile on your face for once." I almost collapsed right there, but fortunately I gained my bearings and sighed.

"Fine…but one chance." Why was I saying this? The last time I let someone in they let me run myself right into the ground…Why was this kid any different…

I felt arms wrap around me and I was spinning around the room…what the hell? Did he just pick me up!? "Get off of me!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He let go of me and I took a big breath of air. I hated myself now, I had let another person stomp all over me.

"There's one condition…well actually two. You never touch me like that again and you're paying for whatever the hell we do. Got it?" He nodded and I wanted to smack the huge smile off his face. "Good. Come around the park tonight and we'll get this over with."

"Alright class!" I groaned as Kakashi walked in, "Oh my Sasuke! How wonderful you grace us with your presence." I sat down at my desk and closed my eyes, no way in hell am I giving him the pleasure of controlling me.

----Meanwhile----

"Gaara? Is that you?" Gaara heard as he shut the door to his apartment.

"Yeah."

"Did you piss him off?"

"Yeah."

"He's never going to talk to you again, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good, or else I would've had to do it myself…and that'd of been a pain. We don't need him in our lives."

"Sure thing Itachi...now enough small talk." With that said, he was pushed to the couch and their lips crashed together…

* * *

FoxDemonYouko590: Eek! I really like this chapter…please review; I need to know people's opinions! 


	3. Creep

FoxDemonYouko590: So it's been awhile and I'm not going to give you a stupid excuse, but I've been lazy...and I've lost some love for the fandom, but I will finish this. If you have any ideas of where this should go, please message me!

* * *

Even though I hate to admit it, this date with Naruto isn't half as bad as I thought it would be. He has been really nice, but I still can't tell if it's sincere or not. When I look deep down into my heart, I'm almost attracted to him…I mean yeah he's definitely attractive but he's been nagging me so much that he has grown on me.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" I almost jump out of my chair nearly forgetting that he disappeared for a few minutes.

"Umm, sure." I answer, still unsure but I smile and he grabs my hand, leading me out of the packed club. I tried not to blush but I couldn't help it…

While we were walking down the sidewalk I must've unconsciously leaned closer into his body because I felt his arm wrap around me, pulling me closer than I ever would've imagined being.

"You cold?" I heard him mumbled and I nod. "We'll be at my house in a few minutes."

I stopped walking and looked at him curiously, "House?"

"Yeah, I don't know where you live and it's late so I figured you'd just stay over, is that alright?" I actually didn't have much of a choice, it was really cold out and I don't think I'd survive if I slept in the park, death by cold or stabbing wasn't fun

…I wasn't about to tell him that though.

"Sure." I hear myself saying. We continued our journey down the street and we stopped in front of a really nice apartment. "You live here? This is huge!" I said as he chuckled and took my hand again, leading me up the stairs.

"Only half of it is mine, Tsunade has the other side…she's my aunt." I almost feel as if I'm not worthy of being here…as if my presence would taint the walls. I suddenly got really depressed and Naruto must've noticed 'cause he was next to me in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"I think I should leave…this place is too nice."

"What? It's alright. I get kinda lonely around here, please stay?" I sigh and smiled a little because I think he was being sincere. "Awesome. You can put your guitar and stuff in the living room. I'm gonna go get changed."

"Okay." I walked into what looked like the living room and put my stuff in the corner. Jealously ripped threw me like a knife to the heart. He probably has everything he wanted in life…He'll probably be a rich lawyer in a few years while I'm still slaving away on the streets trying to get my life on track. I stepped away from the wall and stopped my thoughts, curling up on the couch, making myself as small as possible.

I felt the couch sink in, looking over at Naruto I nodded to his decorative attire. "Nice pants." They were red with little foxes on them. He blushed and I couldn't help but laugh shyly for I rarely ever started conversation.

"My aunt got them for me awhile ago, I thought they were cute," he looked me straight in the eye and grinned, "Did you like hanging out tonight?" I was kinda thrown off by his question but I couldn't help but say yes.

"Would you like to go out again?" My mind wanted me to say no, but my heart was screaming yes. I hated moments like this, all my life I've never had to make a decision, I was always told what to do or I never had a choice. So…did I really want to go out with him? He's really nice…but still…

"Did you mean it when you said you liked me?" I heard myself say.

"Of course."

I ran my finger through my hair, feeling the grease rub off. "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you again."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt his arms go around my neck and his lips on mine. My heart literally stopped…what was going on? I didn't even have a chance to answer that question when I felt him pull away.

I couldn't necessarily say that I hated the kiss, quite the opposite. It was just weird because I've never kissed anyone in my life but to have someone just steal it away really pissed me off.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped up from the couch and got my things. My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't feel safe anymore. I wasn't used to this interaction between people, sure I've seen loads of people do it but I never once thought that it would happen to me.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it…" Naruto's words were only whispers through my ears as I glared at him and walked out of his apartment into the frigid night air. It was cold, very cold and I only had a thin sweatshirt…maybe I shouldn't have overreacted? My guitar was settled safely on my back, while I clung to my clothes, feeling the shivers run down my back.

I kept my head down like I normally do, the once confident, bold boy inside me is dying and changing into a cold, misanthropic person with everything to fear. Hate ran through my bones, chilling me more than the temperature around me. I muttered a soft tune, the words flowing through the air before I catch what exactly I'm singing. I recognize it, I've heard it quite a few times and I wish to hear it again but I probably won't.

The crunching of the leaves in the park brought me down from my euphoric feeling of identity. I heard another pair of footsteps and I looked around but before I knew it the world was crashing down around me, the cold suddenly the least of my worries.

_'What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here…'_


End file.
